jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Bennett
Daniel Bennett (born November 27, 1979) is an American saxophonist who lives in Manhattan. Daniel Bennett is best known for his "folk jazz" music. Bennett contends that his music is "a mix of jazz, folk, and twentieth century minimalism." The Daniel Bennett Group has shared concert stages with musical pioneers like guitarist Bill Frisell, Charlie Hunter, saxophonist James Carter, percussionist Billy Martin (of Medeski, Martin, and Wood), saxophonist Jerry Bergonzi, David Fiuczynski (of the Screaming Headless Torsos), Denison Witmer, saxophonist Greg Osby, and Tooth and Nail recording artist Joy Electric. Daniel Bennett is also known as the founder of Bennett Alliance Records. Jon Garelick of the Boston Phoenix wrote, The Rochester years Daniel Bennett was born in Rochester, New York. He first picked up the saxophone at the age of 10 and began playing professionally in 1998. At that time Bennett was an undergraduate music student at Roberts Wesleyan College. Daniel Bennett worked with Rochester jazz artists like bassist Ike Sturm, pianist Joe Santora, Sean Jefferson, and drummer Ted Poor. In 1999, Daniel Bennett was introduced to the music of Steve Reich and Philip Glass. He began to write music for larger ensembles that infused jazz and minimalism. This led to collaborations with new music artists in Rochester, as well performances at major Rochester venues like Six Flags Darien Lake, the Rochester Lilac Fest, Shewan Hall, and the George Eastman House. The Boston years In 2002, Daniel Bennett moved to Boston to receive his Masters in Saxophone Performance at the New England Conservatory. Daniel Bennett studied saxophone with Jerry Bergonzi, as well as classical saxophonist Ken Radnofsky. During that time, he also met drummer Bob Moses, who encouraged Bennett to pursue his own path towards "folk jazz" music. In 2004, Daniel Bennett met folk guitarist Chris Hersch. Hersch was performing fulltime in bluegrass groups around Boston. The two began performing Bennett's original compositions in clubs and various hall around Boston. The duo released a self-title EP in March 2005. Three months later they added bassist John Servo to the group. After a year of travel, the Daniel Bennett Group released "A Nation of Bears", on the Bennett Alliance label. The album was released in April 2007. Bennett used repititious melodic ideas over shifting, odd-metered chord structures. The compositions were in stark contrast to the atonal music often associated with avante garde jazz. Frank Deblase of Rochester City News wrote, In February 2007, the Daniel Bennett Group expanded into a full quartet. The new lineup featured classical guitarist Brant Grieshaber, as well as bassist Jason Davis. Most notable was the addition of drums to the group for the first time in three years. Percussionist Rick Landwehr joined the group in May 2007. The newly formed quartet found its audience in the Boston art scene, performing at venues like the Cambridge ArtCentral Festival, DTR Gallery, Fox Hall Studios, and the Judi Rotenberg Gallery. The Daniel Bennett Group had considerable success in Boston's jazz club scene, performing regularly at venues like The Beehive and Ryles Jazz Club. In the summer of 2008, the newly-formed quartet also collaborated in double bill performances with guitarist Bill Frisell, saxophonist James Carter, and indie rock group Zyrah's Orange. In the fall of 2009, the group began an eight month artist residencey at the famed Liberty Hotel (formerly the historic Charles Street Jail) in Boston's Beacon Hill neighborhood. The New York years In the summer of 2010, Daniel Bennett moved to New York City where he enlisted a new cast of musicians that included guitarist Mark Cocheo, bassist Mark Lau, and drummer Brian Adler. In the winter of 2011, the Daniel Bennett Group organized the popular "Jazz at the Triad" concert series at the Triad Theatre on Manhattan's upper westside. The Daniel Bennett Group currently curates and performs in this ongoing concert series. Supporting artists on the series have included Charlie Hunter, Steve Kuhn, and Greg Osby. The concert series quickly garnered critical acclaim throughout the New York media. Jim Macnie of the Village Voice raved, In the winter of 2011, the Daniel Bennett Group released the much anticipated new album, Peace and Stability Among Bears. The album was the third installment of the Bear Thompson trilogy. Discography We Are Not Defeated (2004, Tri-Head Productions) A Nation of Bears (2007, Bennett Alliance) The Legend of Bear Thompson (2008, Bennett Alliance) Peace and Stability Among Bears (2011, Bennett Alliance) News Articles on Daniel Bennett Insite Magazine (February 2, 2008) Boston Phoenix (May 29, 2008) Boston Phoenix (June 2, 2010) The Boston Globe Progression Magazine JazzReview.com AllAboutJazz.com (November 22, 2009) The Village Voice (May 18, 2011) External links * Daniel Bennett Official Homepage Category:Saxophonists